Tempe in Tears
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: One shot! Post Sully leaving. Bones is VERY sad and in her office, blinds drawn, crying. Booth comes in, and what he tells her makes her feel better, but not in the way you would expect it to. BB fluff, my 2nd BB fic! ENJOY! R&R! Title sucks, I know.


**Chapter 1**

Brennan sat in her office, chair turned away from the door so if anyone came in, they wouldn't see her.

Especially Booth. She angrily scrubbed at the wetness in her eyes.

She couldn't believe Sully was gone. Just like that.

One day he's there, and the next he's not. He's having fun in the Caribbean with tonnes of hot girls with tans and bikinis.

She had honestly thought he was, in Angela speak, The One. Booth had made her feel a lot better by coming to the dock to see him off.

She had always gotten the distinct impression that he didn't like Sully. It was the way he looked at him.

Just then, she heard the door click open. Oh fudge.

"Hey, Bones!" said the somewhat excited voice of Booth. She rolled her eyes. He could only be so excited if someone had died.

"Booth," she couldn't finish the sentence because her voice cracked. She was still not facing him.

"Bones, are you…are you crying?"

"No…" but another crack gave it away.

Wordlessly he shut the blinds so as to avoid anyone seeing. "Bones?" he went round to the other side of the chair.

Even he seemed somewhat startled to see her in her current state: red eyes, and all. "Bones, why are you crying?"

She didn't say anything. "Is it… is it Sully?"

She looked away. How weak she must look, how pathetic. To appear as though she needed a man to keep going.

He squatted next to her chair and was somewhat at eye level.

"I can't…I just can't believe he's gone, Booth."

"I know, Bones, we're all sad. But you can't let it take over you. I don't think that's what Sully wants."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Bones. Have a little faith in me," he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I just… I don't know…" there was a pause. She looked at him. Narrowed her eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You don't miss him? You never liked him." it sounded accusing. He tried to act incredulous at the very idea and nonchalant and breezy, but he must have come off as too incredulous, nonchalant and breezy because Bones' eyes narrowed even further, till they were just slits.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, look Bones, I don't like him that much because… well, because when I knew him, back when we were training for the FBI, you know, he was…he was—"

"What was he, Booth? Just say it."

"You know how he likes to do different things at the same time? Like jobs and stuff?"

"Yes?"

"Well…" he hunched a shoulder. How to say this? He'd intended to keep it quiet. How would she cope? He felt horrible, but he saw no means of escape. "He liked different girls too. At the same time." He hastened to add: "But that was long ago, I don't think he's like that anymore. He's a changed man, now. I don't think he was being unfaithful to you, you know. I mean, he really loved you, Bones, don't ever forget that, and when he comes back, well, you can see how it works—"

He broke off at her thoughtful rather than shocked expression. "Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he felt distinctly worried now.

"That he's not sleeping with other women?"

"Well, uh, no, but it's pretty obvious…" he was lying. He gave up. "Okay, yes, he told me. But he said he's going to end it!"

He recalled what had happened.

"_Hey, Booth."_

"_Hey, Sully. What's going on?"_

"_Nothing much…"_

_Booth had rolled his eyes. Sully, he knew, wouldn't come to talk to him unless he had something to say._

_Booth figured it out. "It's Bones, isn't it?"_

"_Tempe, Booth, not Bones. Tempe." Booth had cringed, knowing how much she disliked being called Tempe by anyone who wasn't her dad._

"_Sully, you're not gonna, you know, break up with her or anything, are you?"_

"_Wha—no, Booth, chill, dude. Well, I had just come for some brotherly advice."_

"_About what?"_

"_See, the thing is, there's this other girl, and I don't know what to do, because while Tempe's an amazing person, and hot too, see, Brenda is just…well, mind-blowing. And the sex is…amazing."_

"_WHAT?" _

"_Don't interrupt me, man. As I was saying, all that would be pretty simple, if Allison hadn't come into the picture. Well, she and Brenda are actually sisters, really, so I don't know how to end it with either of them. And it would have been so simple if Jacky wasn't there. So…what should I do?"_

"_I cannot believe you! Bones is an amazing, beautiful, smart woman, and you—you're thinking of getting with Brandy or Alice or Jennifer?"_

"_Bren-_da_, Alli_-son_ and Jack-_y._ Actually. And you appear to have the hots for Tempe; why don't you get with her?"_

_Booth had snorted. "She's my partner you son of a bitch! She's like a sister. How could you do this to her? You know she's madly in love with you! Tell her! You tell her, or I will."_

"_NO!Okay, okay, I'll tell her. God."_

_--_

_A few days later, Sully came up with the boat idea. When Brennan told Booth about the invitation, Booth had gotten so angry._

"_SULLY! What the hell have you done? You've gotten her hopes up just like that? Why? What's your brilliant plan?"_

"_See, I know she'll say no! She'll never leave her job! And Brenda, Jacky and Allison are just whores, they won't mind sharing! I'll be in paradise with three sexy whores just like I deserve, being the genius I am!"_

_Booth punched his face, there and then._

--

"So, you knew? All along? That I would say no?"

"Bones, no, I didn't. I had been _told_ you would say no, hoped that you would, and was relieved when you did."

There was a pause.

"Look, Bones, Temperance, I'm sorry. I really, really am. I should have told you, I should have exposed the bastard for what he is, but I didn't. Because I thought it was none of my business."

She just looked away. "Bones, listen—"

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you." She looked at him, sincerity burning in her eyes. "For telling me. It would have been much simpler for you if you'd just kept quiet."

He nodded slightly. He still felt horrible. "Bones, what Sully did was wrong. He was a bastard. But I hope you don't let it get to you. You are an amazing, strong, smart, beautiful woman, and nothing anyone says can ever change that." Booth turned bright red upon saying this. This was not like him. Damn Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

She stood up and so did he. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back. She pulled away, only to kiss his cheek.

He blushed again. She smiled.

Grabbing her hand, he walked her to the door where she kissed him again. Only this time, it was a peck on the lips.

He was now completely red.

They opened the door, only to find all the squints huddled at the keyhole, Zack and Hodgins fighting to look through. Angela stood behind them, a knowing expression on her face. So did Cam, but her expression was one of recent enlightenment.

"See!" said Zack triumphantly to Angela. "Told you they weren't engaging in sexual intercourse!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "How would _you_ know?"

Zack faltered. "Well, no one can do it that fast, can they?" Pause. "Can they?"

Angela gave him a knowing look. "Virgin, you have no idea." She and Hodgins exchanged a snigger. Zack looked somewhat nauseous. He could deal with corpses and all, but this, this was too much.

"Angela!" said Brennan.

Ignoring her, Angela continued "Booth is red… but Brennan isn't red enough. Maybe they weren't having sex. Hmm."

Now both Booth and Brennan turned red.

"ANGELA!"

She ran for it.

"God, she is so hot when she runs." Murmured Hodgins. Zack looked at him blankly.

"Dear Lord," muttered Booth. "Don't these squints have anything better to do?"

**The End**


End file.
